1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a module and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, a sensor unit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,922 is known. The sensor unit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,922 is provided with a mounting member that has a rectangular parallelepiped shape and three faces orthogonal to each other, and sensor devices mounted on the three faces, respectively.
However, in the sensor unit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,922, the sensor devices are exposed to the outside of the sensor unit. Therefore, at the time of manufacturing the sensor units or at the time of confirming operation thereof, and at the time of a process of assembling the sensor units to other electronic apparatus, the sensor units come into direct contact with various apparatuses such as a manufacturing apparatus or with a worker, and therefore the sensor devices may be broken due to the contact and may not exhibit superior detection accuracy.